


Мелкие вокруг-античности

by JenWren



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Summary: Одиссей скитается, как ему и положено.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The road goes ever on and on

Одиссей заблудился в трех соснах, семи холмах, девяти морях, сотне тысяч чужих миров. Мириады дорог расходятся там впотьмах, но всего одна ведет под далекий кров. Он скитается, прошибая пространство лбом, чистым спиртом глуша тропических злых бацилл, и давно не вмещает его путевой альбом фотографии все новых харибд и сцилл. Кто предскажет, к каким уносят его местам корабли, попутки, рикши и поезда -- он сегодня здесь, а завтра, вестимо, там, послезавтра снова канет невесть куда.  
По пустынным ли дюнам, по пенным волнам ли след... Вкус дорожной свободы стал для него тюрьмой. Он давно бы вымер за трижды по сорок лет -- только если он вымрет, кто же придет домой.


	2. Блистающие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Холодное железо, как водится, правит всем

Холодный ветер бьется в стекла и воет, точно тать в ночи. У прогрессивного Дамокла везде развешаны мечи.  
Над входом, притворясь подковой -- кривой турецкий ятаган. В столовой -- знамо, нож столовый, в гостиной -- выводок катан. Двуручник осеняет ложе, кладовку -- дедушкин тесак, библиотеку -- боже, боже -- фамильный ножик для бумаг. Над ноутбуком -- меч джедая. Кругом, куда ни кинешь взгляд -- висят, сочувственно блистая, и выразительно молчат.  
И смех, оно конечно, смехом -- но, право слово, господа, куда б ни шел он и ни ехал, везде такая же байда. Вот выйдет погулять под вечер, лицо к закату обратив -- уж камень катится навстречу: в соседях у него Сизиф. В метро, куда ни сядь -- хоть тресни, над каждым местом по ножу.  
Так жить, возможно, интересней, но чтоб спокойней -- не скажу.


	3. И черепахи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ахиллесову пяту указуют все не ту (с)

Ах, богиня, пора бы воспеть Ахиллесов гнев – ведь ему не до ратных забав, не до нежных дев. Пусть троянцы Елен воруют, забывши страх – а он занят: ушел в забег гонять черепах.  
Черепахи не очень проворны на первый взгляд, но какую-то, видно, тайну в себе таят. Хоть беги им вслед, хоть пускайся наперерез -- но пока ни одной не сумел догнать Ахиллес. Их в округе бродят бесчисленные стада, но как выйдет он – разбегаются кто куда.  
Уж не он ли тренировался на всем, чем мог: обгонял и серн, и кроликов, быстроног, одержимость свою превратив в благородный спорт, стометровку бегал (побил мировой рекорд). На лету Гермесу сандалию отхватил – и поди ж, такой конфуз пред лицом тортилл!  
Да, он держит лицо, но видно его насквозь. Уж и греки пришли с транспарантом «Да ладно, брось!», уж брюзжит по-стариковски папа Пелей – не тягался бы с черепахами, дуралей!  
Ахиллес стоит с упрямым мрачным лицом, поминая и греков, и папу крепким словцом. Не любовь к забегам, не гордость и не азарт -- чувство долга упрямо тащит его на старт. И Зенон Элейский тем уж ему не мил, что навек перед потомками осрамил.

А разгадка тайны, меж нами, увы, проста: черепахи – его ахиллесовая пята.


	4. Срез реальности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карфаген крупно влип, полководец влип первым и крупнее

Полководец сидит третий год у высоких стен. Новый свет не открыт, но дело, увы, табак. Хоть и ясно в целом, что будет взят Карфаген, неясны детали -- кем, и когда, и как.  
И с ресурсами, скажем попросту, так себе, и войска укомплектованы не сполна. Удручает не столько отсутствие плана Б, сколько малая вразумительность плана А. Хоть пятьсот учебников тактики раздраконь, а не выжмешь толку из пыльных трескучих фраз... Под стеной пылится давно Карфагенский Конь, под другой недорыт Карфагенский Подземный Лаз. Разбежались слоны, одолевшие перевал, затесались в ряды обычных местных зверей, а дух войска уже не то, что просто упал, а гораздо ниже уровня всех морей. Даже жрец, ветеран имперских политработ, стал мишенью едких солдатских карикатур. И сожрал беспородный трофейный священный кот потроха отборных священных гадальных кур.

Подложив под шлем над лысиною платок, вспоминая обводы далеких римских гетер, полководец вертит в пальцах сухой листок и свистит шансон "Последний легионер".

А со стен не видно ни лысины, ни листка, виден только блеск раскаленных на солнце лат. И хотя Карфаген ни разу не взят пока, до него доходит, что все же он будет взят.


	5. Почти по Чехову

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Опять Карфаген

Полководец – не слишком юный – овеян славой, ореолом малых, больших и средних побед. Он народом любим вполне и ценим державой – только счастья иль хоть покоя в помине нет.  
С полководцем случился сбой семейной программы. До сих пор, хотя и давно со школьной скамьи, он на горе всех славных предков (и лично мамы) не уважил старинный и гордый девиз семьи. Главный зал в их доме украшен большой плитою – старомодной, солидной: мрамор не то гранит. И девиз семьи с похвальною прямотою вот такущими буквами прямо на ней набит. С молчаливым укором, подобно усопшим душам, смотрят лавры из потрепанного венка. Ведь девиз гласит: «Карфаген должен быть разрушен» -- ну а он, как на грех, не разрушил его пока.  
Ты сперва – полководцу когда-то внушал науку мудрый папа, отменный воин, почти джедай, -- Карфаген разрушь, ну хотя б на скорую руку, а потом ступай на работу и побеждай.  
Но всесильны прокрастинирования законы, да и психика тоже горазда на антраша: побеждать и вправду пора – и работы тонны… А сносить Карфаген – ну совсем не лежит душа.  
Он бывал в Карфагене прежде, когда был молод – чтоб припасть к истокам, коснуться рукой начал. Ну не Рим и не Лондон, но город, в целом, как город. Так взглянуть абстрактно – пускай бы себе стоял...  
И стоит, зараза, спокоен, неразрушаем. Годы мчатся мимо – осень, зима, весна. И горчит нектар победы вчерашним чаем, и трещит шаблон, полководца лишая сна…  
Столько лет недосыпа не каждому, брат, по силам. Видно, нервы не к черту, годы уже не те. Полководец в глухой ночи, запасшись зубилом, с накипевшей яростью мрачно идет к плите.

Как спокойно спится ему под девизом новым (и табличкой на двери с надписью «не будить»)! А на старой плите с отбитым последним словом Карфагену долженствуется просто быть.


End file.
